American me
american me is 1992 film directed by edward james olmos his first film as director the film covers the life of luis sancez the founder of la raza brotherhood a prison gang that protects hispanics in prison the film starts from luis teenage years to death when he killed by fff gang member in folsom state prison the film introduces audiences to California gang life, both on the street and in jail. plot the film begins in 1960 in los angeles the local hispanic youth are being harrassed by white gangs such as tbirds & scorpions luis [ benjamin bratt ] is young hispanic teen living los angeles by then paco has had enough wants to start his own gang the gang called varrios he wants to beat the white men at thier own gang so raul & paco challage the tbirds to rumble the tbirds accept the varrios are outnumbered 6 to 1 the rumble begins & the varrios are wiped out minus luis the tbirds are about to kill luis when lapd arrives on the scene arrest tbirds & luis luis sent to folsom state prison where notices that most of prisoners are white whites control folsom luis harrased by t bird prison chapter one day he is beaten up by white gang luis has had enough decides to call meeting between all hispanic inmates the hispanic inmates decide to fight the whites inmates & protect the hispanic inmates by then luis jail time is over & he is a free man he decides to go clean of gang life luis world is turned upside down when 2 asian child molester molests his brother lupe in revenge luis blasts 2 asian molsters & cuts off thier heads in broad daylight after that he has to serve a life sentance in prison he noticed a change the greaser gangs no longer control the prison & switched to punk & surf the la raza brotherhood wants to destroy the white gangs but sancez says the latinos are outnumbered in prison gang war the la raza loses 50 % of i'ts men the gang decides to ally with venice hoodlums prison chapter war with fff gang before long sancez is killed by fff gangmember & at end of film richie valens la bamba plays cast varrios *benjamin bratt - luis sancez *sal lopez - raul bandres *mario lopez - paco cruz la raza brotherhood *edward james olmos - luis sancez *jacob vargas - purro t birds *bill paxton *mattt damon venice hoodlums *mark harmon *matthew mcconaughey *beck *gibby hayes fff *henry rollins *bille joe armstrong *james spader rest of cast *john leguizmo - lupe *cary hiroyuki tagawa - asian child molester 1 *desmond nakamo - asian child molester 2 production casting edward james olmos used real white & hispanic prisoners in folsom state prison filming locations filmed in west los angeles & folsom sound track since film deals with hispanic subculture the music was hispanic oriented the film used marachi salsa &hispanic rock The original music soundtrack was released on April 28, 1992 by virgin records the cd has 12 tracks and includes songs performed by various artists including los lobos santana los illegals the brat the plugz & union 13 see also * list of american films of 1992 Category:american films Category:English language films Category:1992 films Category:American drama films Category:1990's drama films Category:biographical films Category:1990's crime films Category:crime drama films Category:Gang films Category:hispanic gang movies Category:hispanic movies Category:prison films Category:social realism in film Category:films directed by edward james olmos null